


You’re The Only One To Chain This Wild Heart

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: “I thought-“ The nerves creep up Clarke’s veins.... “I thought you’d recognize your own jacket, Bellamy”





	You’re The Only One To Chain This Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

> back with a request from two lovely friends of mine! I’m sorry if this sucks as much as I think it does, but I tried my best for you guys!! enjoy it

“Bastards...” Bellamy grunts, squatting to get the ripped drawings from the floor. It was a picture of his sister Octavia, with her war paint and snarl. He doesn’t even recognize her anymore, although it felt like a slap to the face when realizing that Eliguis could go through Clarke’s belongings like this. 

Six years. 

That’s how long it’s been since he’s seen her, and his carefully woven heart was burst open again and it’s all because of her. Because of Clarke. 

He sets the picture aside, not knowing where the trash can is but also being respectful if Clarke does want to keep it around. Bellamy looks around the room, first glance towards the two beds in the corner with bright colored blankets and used canvases everywhere. It resembled his partner so well, he was glad she was able to spend six years in peace in a place so beautiful. 

“Bellamy, can you help me pick up some equipment over here!” Clarke yells to him, she’s on the opposite side of the room. Eliguis was so troublesome, using her home as a infirmary for their own benefit. 

He makes his way over to where she stood, his smile returning bright on his face when she gestures to help move a computer monitor. It was chilly outside so she was wearing her jacket, it was bulky and quite comfortable so she was fine. 

Until, Bellamy’s attention swerved to the jacket she wore. It reminded him so much of the one he had, with it’s cog details on either sleeve, the long collar that reached all around his neck. 

They move the monitor with ease, Clarke having Bellamy as more of a strength factor. She’s lucky to have him back. 

“That Jacket....” He takes a breath, setting the monitor down and taking a stance next to her. “It looks familiar”

She’s a bit winded from moving the computer, her breath ragged too.

“It should look familiar” Clarke says simply, crossing her arms to scan the room thinking of what else to move. Her answer simple, like everything she feels for him. 

Bellamy’s puzzled, his face crunches as he looks down at her because she’s already staring at him. Of course she would, she expects it. 

“How so? I’ve never seen you with it, and even I don’t have bad memory after all these years” A confused smile for something saddening for the both of them, especially the bond they share that hindered with time. 

Clarke stares a bit longer at his face that honestly looks too different, and she knew that he didn’t _know_ it was his. 

She walks a few steps away, unable to bear his reaction when she does open her mouth, but she says it. 

“I thought-“ The nerves creep up her veins.... “I thought you’d recognize your _own_ jacket, Bellamy” 

The air thickens. 

His heart flutters a bit, sending his mind into overload because when did she wear his things? She never did that when they were partners, nothing like that ever happened because they were platonic friends and leaders. Although, he burdens his feelings deep into the depths of his heart because he feels for her too, he’s always felt something for her. 

What was Clarke doing wearing his guard jacket, and Bellamy hates that he grins because there’s a glossiness of tears in his eyes. 

“My jacket?” Bellamy finally asks, eyes frantic to the material, the stitching, the countless amount of holes and fringe because he found it on Abby Griffin’s pod when their people came down, it’s old. 

The holes in stitching on the bottom, it was from the first expedition he ever went on as one of the 101 people back on Earth. He remembers because he has a scar from when a single branch scraped his side, when following Clarke’s footsteps. She was stubborn and fearless, something that made Clarke herself and _his_ partner. 

There was those infamous orange pockets that adorned the chest plates.....Bellamy remembers the extra bullets and rations he would put in those things. It’s nostalgic, and he realizes that she held onto what he was all this time. 

He’s changed. 

She’s changed. 

But, Clarke wouldn’t lose sight of who Bellamy was six years ago because that’s all she knew of him. A fighter. 

It was _his_ jacket, and she’s wearing it. 

“Found it at the lab after I recovered, it turns out you didn’t bring it when you left so...I kept it and _it_ kept me warm.” 

“Six years Clarke....six years you’ve been wearing my clothes?” His voice surprised. 

Clarke shares a titled smile, daring him to walk closer to her because she wants him too. She’s quite crazy for that man and always has been, but everything was starting to unfold. 

“I hope you don’t mind- I really didn’t have a lot of clothes in the lab for the full month I was trapped in there.” She responds, she’s suddenly afraid of how he’s react.

Bellamy shakes his head on instinct and takes the few steps forward. God, she looked so beautiful with it on. 

“Are you kidding me? It only makes me feel better about leaving because if I wasn’t able to keep you company, I’m glad that jacket was there for my presence” He’s serious, but she wants to laugh because it’s just a jacket. 

Although, she can’t laugh when he’s so close to her. 

Clarke’s heart stops in her chest, the next thing he does surprises her so much that she let’s out a gasp. Bellamy’s arms reach to pull her to him, chest to chest and his hands are running up and down her arms like they aren’t _just_ friends but the relationship she’s been dreaming about. 

“If you want it back, you could have it back....Bellamy you don’t need to console me-“ Clarke repeats herself, she’s startled and overwhelmed.

She feels his hands put an effort into feeling the material, he’s trying to remember how it felt to be gentle with her. It isn’t helping that he feels something too, something new that sparked his heart in two. 

“Keep it, keep my jacket. It looks good on you Clarke” Bellamy decides, a light laugh passing his lips as he moves away. 

He’s the _bastard_ now, teasing her fragile heart because she’s told him that she loves him on the radio before. It wasn’t him, it wasn’t real. 

Clarke’s words die on her tongue, hearing Bellamy continue talking. 

“...If you have my jacket, then I feel it’s only necessary to show you what reminded me of you for six years” 

She’s curious, her gaze locked on his every moment because she was left on Earth and didn’t leave anything in the pod, and Bellamy wouldn’t be stupid enough to grab something of her’s. 

The grin wouldn’t leave his face, and his heart rate increases with every second passing because she won’t stop looking at him. 

“I didn’t leave anything in the Pod....I didn’t even go inside-“ 

“Give me a second, I didn’t exactly put it in the most obvious spot. It was...personal for me.” He says, rolling up his sleeves easily because the shirt was already big on him.

Bellamy is nervous, but it’s the right thing to do because she’s alive. He doesn’t need to remember her anymore, just live with her. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke sighs, losing her patience. But, her fingers tap just below her pocket space of her pants like a nervous habit. What could something of her’s be on his body? She couldn’t even imagine. 

Suddenly, her world spins and so does her head. 

She hears him say her name perfectly, like music to her ears and it was already strike one for her sanity. Her blue eyes lock with his chocolate ones, and he motions for her to look at the space above the crease of his right elbow. 

“It’s your Henley shirt....you know? The one you wore too many times that got thrown out when you got captured at Mount Weather. It reminded me of how we met, and how incredibly stubborn we both were.” Bellamy elaborates on, and Clarke has a few tears down her face. 

“Of course I know” she adds quickly when thinking he couldn’t hear her say it. 

He cuffs the sleeves to move his hand and Bellamy continues on. 

“But we survived, and so did our people because of us. We did so much together and your absence was a burden on all of us. Especially me...I was different without you...” He finishes with pride, and Clarke runs to him in the little space they had between them. 

She doesn’t know what to do, but she wraps both arms around his neck and sobs. He holds her with care, wrapping her just as tightly but she’s eager to see the tattoo. It was a freaking _tattoo_ of her shirt, with ink and color and everything else. 

It was berry blue, like the original and the color of her eyes. 

“When? How? What! What did you do Bellamy, that’s- that’s insane!” She wipes at her face, but she’s pulls away and pulls at his arm so that she could see it fully. 

“Raven found an tattoo set-up on the ark, you remember the crazy people from Walden who would tat themselves up like their lives depended on it? It was all stolen or recovered from medical in Phoenix....and it survived.” 

“The ink?” 

“Some bottles were still bright, like the red and yellows, but we had to mix a lot of the crusty colors to make new ones. This blue color took a few hours to mix the grey and navy’s to match what I remembered.” He responds, while an arm wraps around her waist and the other rests at his side. 

Clarke sounded so glad, happy, to know that the one thing he wanted was her memory to live on. 

“Did everyone get one? Raven? Monty?” 

Bellamy nods, a memory flashes his mind of Murphy being the weakest one of all of them. His yelps of pain, the cursing was heard from his sole cell on the other end of the Ark. It was his fault for wanting a tattoo of the word “survivor” on his collarbone. 

“We all wanted something to resemble who we are, who we were because it was such little interaction. I choose someone important to me, you.” His voice is soft, his breath tickling her nose and she’s close to breaking her walls down and choose him over everything else. 

“I can’t believe you got a tattoo of my shirt.” She admires him, although thinking it was a bit much but she wouldn’t complain because he might love her back this time with no hesitation. 

“I can’t believe you wore my jacket for six years, and I couldn’t even see you wear it.” He teases, and it’s suddenly more than she could handle. 

Their bodies inch close enough, that his lower lip could brush her’s if he tries but he’s not that brave. 

Clarke’s brave, she always has been the most out of the the both of them. 

Her lips slam on his for just a mere few seconds, every fiber in her being telling, _screaming_ at her to stop and run. She can’t run anymore, she can’t hide from how she feels. How they both feel about eachother, it’s too strong. 

It turns out, he’s eager too as his arm wraps a bit tighter and his mouth fights back. His lips are warm, like she always thought they’d be. 

She pulls away too fast, because Bellamy’s lips are chasing her’s as soon as she does. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ Clarke stutters, her ears turning hot because she’s waited and wanted that for too long. 

“I have your old shirt on my body Clarke....if that isn’t enough for you to kiss me again. I can’t argue against you” 

Bellamy’s breathing heavy, because he was the one who fell first. 

“That could ruin us-“ 

“We both have things that remind us of eachother, you think that ruined me? Us?” Bellamy licks his lips, because he wants more. 

“Clarke, that helped us survive.” 

He’s able to talk with his eyes, as they bore into her’s like they were experts in telepathy or something. She sees it too, and the next thing she knows, her lips are on his again. This time; slower and just as good. 

She has his jacket, He has her Henley tattooed on his body...and that’s only one  realization in both their minds that this isn’t a dream or pining anymore, it’s their relationship changing. 

 


End file.
